plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Octo Zombie. 225px |strength = 8 |health = 8 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |effect = Amphibious Frenzy Afterlife |flavor text = Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't.}} Octo Zombie is a Premium - Legendary Zombie Card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 8 to play, and has 8 /8 . Its effect gives it the Amphibious, Frenzy, and Afterlife traits. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Effects: Amphibious, Frenzy, Afterlife' *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. Strategies This is best used against Water Chestnuts or Hibernating Bearies because of its high strength and with Zookeepers and Cat Ladies. Being one of the strongest Beastly zombies, being able to be reused after destroyed, being Amphibious, having a solid 8 /8 stats and Frenzy, this one is a nice carry. Winner and deserver of almost all beastly decks, send it out with some supportive zombies, such as Barrel Roller Zombie and utilize the advantage of its amphibious traits to against Plant Heroes. Overall, it is a really great zombie and worth for almost all Beastly decks. Counters It is not recommended to use an instant kill on it too early, or too late. If you are able to get it to be moved, move it to the ground, use a Lawnmower, and if it comes back on the water lane, use strong Amphibious plants, such as Guacodile to deal with it. Do not let this zombie destroy a weak plant of yours in water, or it will attack your hero for a huge amount of damage. Gallery Octo_Zombie's_statistics.jpeg|Octo Zombie's statistics Octo_Zombie's_card.jpeg|Card Octo_Zombie_attacking.jpeg|Octo Zombie attacking Frozen_Octo_Zombie.jpeg| Frozen Octo Zombie Octo as rank 43.png|Octo Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 43 player Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Octo Zombie on the Brainz Premium Pack in the Store Old Octo Zombie Description.png|Octo Zombie's old statistics ReturnedOctoZombieHDescription.png|Returned Octo Zombie's old statistics (note that the card does not have a description at the bottom) IMG 0115-1-.png|Octo Zombie in game Legendarypacks.png|Octo Zombie on the Legendary Pack Legendary_Pack_Advertisement.jpeg|Octo Zombie in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack BrPremPack.png|Octo Zombie on the old Brainz Premium Pack Trivia *This zombie is stronger than most Gargantuars, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **This zombie is even stronger than Zombot Sharktronic Sub and Zombot Plank Walker. *The fact that it has eight health, eight strength and costs eight brains to play may be a reference that it is called Octo Zombie, as the prefix "Octo" means "eight". *On the advertisements for the Zombie Premium Pack and the Legendary Pack in the Store, Octo Zombie is seen having only one tooth. *Ironically, Neptuna cannot play this Zombie Card, despite being closely related to octopi. *Octo Zombie and Haunting Zombie are the only zombies with the Afterlife trait. **Coincidentally, both are premium Beastly zombies. Category:Zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies